Kingdom Hearts II
by iWillNVRbAmemory
Summary: Novelization of the game created by yours truly. Btw, I don't own the Square Enix name, thought it was implied but we. Anyway, enjoy the read as it comes


Prologue

Tall white buildings gleamed in florescence against the deep black sky. The darkness around and between each structure was so absolute that not even a glimmer of a star could be seen. However, one dull light loomed at the very center of the sky, never moving even as the man walked slowly across the finely paved roadway. The light was in the shape of an upside-down turned teardrop, the pale yellow glow providing no shadow. The man seemed to blend well with the darkness, his black hood hiding his pale face. He was a very slender man, yet his presence seemed to stress importance and divinity. His walk was graceful and articulated, yet at the same time dark and mysterious, almost evil. His eyes shone brightly even without the reflection of light, and his body was slightly obscured due to the surrounding darkness. This place was his home; this place housed all of the Organization.

Somewhat randomly, his walk became more obscure, almost lazy and uncaring; certainly the opposite of the pose he had been previously holding. Leaning up against one of the tallest buildings, the cloaked man finally spoke.

"So Roxas, long time no see, eh?" Suddenly another cloaked figure appeared from the darkness, this figure much smaller than the other man. As the boy approached, his hands slipped underneath his hood, showing the face that had been hidden beneath it.

Roxas was clearly very young, his face still slightly round and his eyes a bright, lively blue. His sandy hair was slightly matted in places, yet his presence, like the other figure, immediately expressed the impression of great divinity. "Long time?" the boy asked, his face showing a slight smile, "I haven't taken off yet you know."

The other man smiled widely behind his hood. "Well, I assumed it was official. Course, if you want to change you----"

"No," Roxas said quickly, his tone signifying that the conversation was over. The two figures stood in silence for some time, before the taller one finally removed his hood, his vivid, flaming hair clashing violently with the darkness around him.

"I'm assuming that you aren't changing your mind, huh?

"Can't."

"Of course you can!" the tall man spat out angrily, his face taught in frustration. "I don't give a damn what your excuse is, you can't just turn your back on us! Such an act is treachery, and you know it!" Pausing to allow his words to echo in the darkness, sympathy suddenly eclipsed the man's anger, his tone suddenly changing completely. "You know what they'll do…they'll dest----"

"Don't give me that!" Roxas spat, his tone suddenly severe. "You know as well as I do that Nobodies don't have feelings…"

A severe stillness suddenly ensued, before the taller man suddenly spoke again. "I don't care what laws apply to what. All I know is that I remember what it _was_ like to have a heart."

"Regardless," the boy said, his voice signifying that he had completely ignored that last statement, "I need to know why the Keyblade chose me. I need to know why I was so special, and why I can't remember my life in the other world."

"Who cares?"

"I do!" Roxas screamed, his muscles tensed in anger.

"Tantrums? I thought Nobodies didn't have feelings?" the tall man said, his face twisting into a sneer.

"I don't know why you are worried about me anyway," the boy replied silently, "I am Number XIII, I'm not needed. I could go away and never come back…and no one would miss me…" Lifting his head high , Roxas finally continued walking toward the absolute darkness in the distance. The red-haired man sighed to himself, shaking his head.

"Stupid punk…thinks no one would miss him…" the man said, his closed eyes directed toward his feet, his eyes closed tightly. After a moment of silence, his eyes opened wide and he shouted into the darkness.

"_If no one would miss you then who the hell am I?"_

After kicking the building in frustration, the man then hid his face once again behind his hood, yet not before quietly saying, "You were my best friend…Roxas…and believe me when I say this…you'll be missed…"


End file.
